Best friends
by Slytherin Chick15
Summary: This is what I think it would be like if Dobby and Draco were friends when Draco was about five. This is a one-shot and is probably quite out of character. Please read and review. :)


**Ok So this is probably a bit out of character but i just thought it would be cute. It takes place before Hogwarts. x and i know its just a one- shot but advice is welcome. So i have redone this thanks to a very helpful review from "JuliaKidlet". I would just like to thank you very much and hope you like this.**

Draco Malfoy was a four-year old pure-blood wizard and an only child, which meant he was very bored.

"Mummy, mummy look what I can do" Draco squealed as he rode around on his toy broomstick. Narcissa smiled- slightly forcefully.

"Wow that's lovely, honey" She looked from Draco to her husband, Lucius who was staring off into the distance- obviously thinking very hard about something.

"Lucius, we need to get him a friend of some sort, he is always begging for our attention and praise." Narcissa sighed and looked at Lucius who was still staring off into the distance. "Did you listen to what I just said?"

"What, Huh. Yes um new friend for Draco right ok done." he gave Narcissa a half smile then started staring into the distance again. Narcissa put a hand o his arm.

"What are you thinking about?" She had a look of real concern on her face.

"Nothing. It's nothing, dear." Narcissa let it drop.

**Three weeks later.**

"Mummy I'm bored. Why is there no-one for me to play with," Draco whinned. Narcissa rubbed her temple out of frustration.

"Draco you have had play dates with eight children in the last three weeks and all of them have gotten hurt or you have fallen out with. I am struggling to find anyone else. Maybe if you played nicely with them," Narcissa trailed off when she saw Draco's face. He had the sweetest smile she had ever seen and it broke her heart that she could not find him a friend.

"Mummy it's not my fault. They just didn't know how to ride a broom and play the games I play," Draco's face fell and tears pricked his eyes. He ran out of the room and upstairs to his bedroom.

Draco sat on his bed and cried. He must have been crying for about half an hour when he heard a pop. He looked up to see the house elf Dobby standing there.

"Master Draco, Dobby was sent up to collect Master Draco for dinner." Draco wiped his eyes and looked at Dobby.

"I am not hungry," Draco whimpered.

"Master Draco what is wrong?"

"Nobody wants to be my friend." Draco started crying again.

"Dobby is very sorry for Master Draco." Draco looked up at Dobby and sniffled.

"Do you want to be my friend Dobby?" Dobby looked at Draco with confusion.

"Dobby does not understand what Master Draco is asking."

"Do you want to play games with me and be my friend," Draco asked again.

"What does Master Draco mean friend?" Dobby still looked confused.

"Well we play games, fly brooms and talk." Draco explained.

"Dobby agrees to be Master Draco's friend." Draco's face lit up. He wiped his tears away and gave Dobby a genuine smile.

**One year later.**

Draco was awakened by a small hand shaking him awake. He rubbed his eyes and turned over to see his best friend standing there with a small smile on his face. Draco jumped out of bed and hugged him.

"Master Draco must not hug Dobby" Draco took a step back and looked at Dobby, tears forming around the rims of his gray eyes.

"S- sorry." Draco turned his head away not wanting the little elf to see the tears threatening to fall down his face.

"Dobby did not mean to upset Master Draco, Dobby is very sorry. If Master Lucius knew Dobby would be in great trouble. Dobby must punish himself." Dobby looked around the room he found a dresser and started bashing his head off of it. This only made Draco more upset. He was now sobbing hiis little heart out.

"Dobby please stop hurting yourself." Draco whimpered. The door slammed open and Draco wiped away the tears before his father saw them.

"Dobby what are you doing, I sent you up here to wake Draco up and sent him down for breakfast. That was ten minutes ago now what is taking so long?" Dobby stopped hitting his head off the dresser and looked at his master.

"Master Lucius, Dobby is very sorry. Dobby meant no harm to Master Draco but Master Draco became upset and Dobby must punish himself." Dobby proceeded to hit his head off the dresser. Lucius looked between his son Draco who looked on the brink of tears again and to Dobby.

"Enough Dobby you will be on kitchen duty for the next two weeks and I will ask Noona to take over for now." Lucius began to walk away but was stopped by Draco.

But father, I don't Noona." Draco complained.

"Thats enough Draco, this is not for discussion, now get ready and come done for breakfast." With that Lucius stormed out of the room.

**Three days later**

It was past midnight and Draco was pressed up against the wall checking around the corner making sure the coast was clear. He saw no-one so scurried down the hall until he came to a big black door that he would lead him to the kitchen. He checked behind him once more and pushed open the door. He had never been in the kitchen before and stood in aww taking in the sight.

House elves were scurrying about cleaning dishes, wiping surfaces and moping the floor. Draco looked for Dobby but could not see him. A small elf with big brown eyes and a scared look came over to Draco.

"Erm excuse me Master may Bee help you?" the elves voice was barely a whisper.

"Yes please, could you tell me where Dobby is?" Draco asked the little elf.

"Certainly Master, Bee will go and get Dobby for Master." And with a pop Bee was gone only to return a few seconds later wit Dobby.

"Master Draco you must not be down here, Dobby will be in much trouble, Dobby must take Master Draco back to bed." Dobby tried to take Draco's arm but he moved out the way.

"Dobby will you play with me, I miss our games." Draco whinned.

"Dobby is not allowed to play with Master Draco. It is time for Master Draco to return to bed."

"Please Dobby one game, I can't sleep." Draco pouted to Dobby and tears began to rim hs eyes.

"Dobby will play one game with Master Draco then Master Draco must promise Dobby he will go to bed." Draco's face lit up and he grinned at Dobby.

"Yay, lets play hide and seek, I will hide first." and with that he scurried off to find a hiding place. He hid in the walk in freezer and curled up in the corner. He only had to wait about two minutes until he heard the freezer door opening and Dobby walked in. Dobby walked over to Draco and tapped his shoulder. Draco laughed.

"How did you find me so quickly?" Draco asked through giggles.

"Dobby looked all over and then Dobby saw the freezer door open a bit and Dobby knew Master Draco was hiding here." Draco had started shivering and Dobby was looking at him with concern. "Master Draco must warm up, Dobby will make Master Draco a hot chocolate."

Draco and Dobby were sat at a small table Dobby had created next to the window. They sat talking and laughing until morning. At about three o'clock Draco stifled a yawn and dozed off to sleep. He was awoken by his father's voice.

"What are you doing in here boy, you should be in your bedroom." Lucius looked at Draco with a look of anger and curiosity in his eyes.

"Father I am sorry, I could not sleep last night, so I came down here to get a hot chocolate and see Dobby and then fell asleep" Draco replied innocently but was met with a look of pure fury from his father.

"What are you doing visiting a house elf" Lucius' voice was ice cold. Draco looked at his fater with disbelief.

"Because he is my best friend." Draco stated simply.

"You will not interact with _Dobby_ or any other house elf anymore. Do i make myself clear? You are a Malfoy and it is about time you started acting like one. You will spend your days from now on learning about the creatures you should be making friends with. Is that understood?" Lucius looked at Draco expectantly.

"Yes father." Draco kept his eyes trained on the floor.

"Look at me when I speak to you," Lucius dragged Draco out of the kitchen and Draco never set foot in there again.

**Ok so this is redone hope you like it :) advice is always welcome x**


End file.
